


oh shite, we missed another party, whatever shall we do...

by franka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In, Tags Are Hard, and puppy dog eyes, snape has grabby hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franka/pseuds/franka
Summary: Severus and Hermione are snowed in and miss the annual Order Christmas party... Again.  They arereallydisappointed they can’t make it.  They werereallylooking forward to it.No, seriously, they were.They promise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Gift Exchange





	oh shite, we missed another party, whatever shall we do...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_wexler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/gifts).



> for turtle, this fest was such an amazing thing, especially during this shitty year, so thank you for organizing this amazing fest for us! I hope you have a great holiday filled with cookies, kittens, butt rubs, and maybe a hot priest (to look at... respectfully)  
> thank you for being so wonderful :cat heart:


End file.
